User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Encore Mode page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Affiliation Hello ProfessorTofty. Congratulations on becoming an Admin here recently. This Wiki can definitely benefit from some structural and aesthetic improvements (i.e. Admin stuff), so I'm glad you've taken up that role. My name is Revitalizer and I had talked to Takoto about minor issues in the past, and there was another thing I wanted to go over, but since he/she wasn't really active here and the Wiki on a whole didn't have much activity I never got around to it. But now that the Wiki has an active Administrator I thought I'd bring it up with you. I was wondering if you'd be interested in establishing an Affiliate program for the Eternal Sonata Wiki and having a Wiki that I administer, the Baten Kaitos Wiki, as your first partner. Affiliate programs are basically a way for related Wikis to maximize cross traffic; here's ours as an example. The reason that I'm interested in partnering with the Eternal Sonata Wiki is that Eternal Sonata and Baten Kaitos are the only major projects from Tri-Crescendo and their lead-designer Hiroya Hatsushiba. If you're interested, please let me know. Thanks! :Yeah, there are definitely some structural issues and such that need work. I haven't had much time to work on the wiki the past couple days, but I've already started work on some of those (such as restructuring the categories and expanding some of the character pages) and I'll definitely be working to improve the other things that need work. If there's anything you'd like to do to help, too, that'd be greatly appreciated. As for Baten Kaitos, I'm afraid I know absolutely nothing about it, and given that it's for a Nintendo system, I'm afraid I probably won't be playing it anytime soon. That said, I'd be glad t go ahead and do the affiliation nonetheless - I could certainly use anything that might drive some traffic here. ProfessorTofty 21:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying! Don't worry too much about not being versed on an Affiliate Wiki's subject; partnering isn't so much a dedication to mutual development on the part of Administrators, but rather a bridge from one subject to a related one that communities will hopefully cross, whether its committed editors or interested readers. But I'm glad you're interested in it. You're free to set up your Wiki's Affiliate program however you wish, I would just recommend that, if you devote a page to it like the Baten Kaitos Wiki has, make sure to put in your Wiki's namespace and also link to the page under the Community tab on your Wiki's navigation. Once you've decided how to have your program, I can add the link/image/info. And of course, I'd ask that you supply an image for us to display (and some info if you'd like, if not I can put something together). ::I'm in a similar situation as you in that I haven't played through Eternal Sonata (though from what I have played, I've found the battle system is very addicting, which is sort of Hatsushiba's calling card), so I probably can't be of much help beyond advice on Administration and development (I also have basically no knowledge of coding and such; sorry). But anyways, I'm glad to have a new Affiliate, especially one with such a related subject. ::(P.S. Sorry, about forgetting to sign. Prior to a few weeks ago I hadn't done very much on Wikia for a few months, certainly not contacting other users. One gets a bit rusty. XD ) ::(P.S. 2 If it'd make it easier, don't forget you can Import relevant pages from the Baten Kaitos Wiki like Tri-Crescendo or Motoi Sakuraba through Exportation.) Revitalizer 08:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::All right, sure, I'll go ahead and set up the affiliation pages/info and then we should be good to go. I'll send you another message once it's all ready. Anyway, if you have any particular ideas on administration or development, go ahead. I already have some ideas, for example, I've decided that information from the PlayStation 3 version should be accepted as canon, with anything that's different in the XBox 360 version going in "Behind the scenes." This being because the PS3 version came out nearly a year laterand it seems clear that it's more like a "director's cut" version, with a lot of things that didn't make sense originally clarified/expanded and more development for certain characters. Of course, if I had a community of people who had played the game, I'd ask for a vote first, but since I'm the only regular activer user at the moment that's played the game, I'm afraid it's pretty much rule by fiat. Anyway, I'm a fair hand at coding, so I think we may complement each other well. For example, the "Import" feature - that wasn't something I knew about, so thanks for that. I'll definitely look into that. ProfessorTofty 17:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know how the whole "aspiring democracy" feeling is. When I first started administrating the BK Wiki, I had some, perhaps outlandish, expectation that there'd be a community helping me make important decisions on structure and such, but ultimately I end up a central planner. But hey, hopefully you'll get an editor or two who's interested in how the ES Wiki is structured. In their absence though, I'm glad you're able to make well reasoned decisions, like on accepted canon and have some coding knowledge. :::::As for any recommendations I have, there a few fairly easy and quick things you can do to polish the Wiki: ::::*Enable all Wiki Features (I personally haven't enabled Article Comments or Message Wall, but I think I will very soon) ::::*After enabling Expanded Wiki Navigation, establish a system of navigation that can get editors and readers to all important sections of the Wiki ::::*I think a lot of people are encouraged to edit when they see lots of activity, so try to let the community know about what's new with Wiki Updates. At the very least, just writing them on the homepage is fine (that's what I've done at the BK Wiki throughout my time there), but if you'd like to go above and beyond, I'd recommend creating a Blog Listing Page (which, having just recently discovered, I'm transitioning to) ::::*Try to let any Eternal Sonata communities around the web know about the Wiki's existence and new administration :::::I'm glad you supplied a description of the ES Wiki because its far better than anything I would've thought up. XD Anyways, I posted it over at the BK Wiki (with very minor edits, but only things like specifying a genre and elaborating Hiroya Hatsushiba's role). The page you set up looks good; I posted a description BK Wiki as well as a partner logo. I suppose that makes it official now! -Revitalizer 07:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've gone ahead and added a logo for this wiki to your wiki's affiliate page. Nothing fancy, but I figure that the game's image can mostly just speak for itself. Hope you don't mind, but I also went ahead and arrange the logos in a square formation, since four in a row seemed like a bit much. ::::::As for enabling features, yeah, that's a good idea. I'll definitely check into that enhanced navigation you mentioned and achievements/badges interests me as well. The message wall gives me pause, though - it seems like it has less structure to it than the standard messaging system, and the fact that so few wikis have enabled it (its easily the least popular of all of the experimental features) also makes me wary. And article comments, well, it just seemes like a potential spam magnet, I can't really see much good use for it. As for the rest of the suggestions, definitely good, so I'll work to implement them. ::::::Oh, you may have also noticed that I was able to get Wikia to change the title so that it no longer says "Eternal sonata Wiki" - thank goodness for that. I was getting tired of looking at the lowercase "s." ProfessorTofty 01:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The logo is definitely adequate; I'm not sure "fancy" could add much more. Thanks a ton by the way for matching the sizing. The square formation looks better too (now if only I could work it into a gallery). :::::::I generally share your concerns about those two features (which is why I've been so apprehensive in applying them). Both of them replace talk pages with something more constraining. On the other hand, the message wall allows for cohesive conversations in one place without copy-pasting (as I prefer to do) by alerting users to responses on another person's wall. Article comments (which I'm trying) I think will have a lot of ups also. You see, I'm always looking for input on the content of articles and the simple fact is that having to navigate to a talk page for an article and entering a full editing UI is always going to produce less input than the one click commenting easily visible to the whole community that's available with article comments. I saw the capitalization by the way. You may have noticed, but that was the first thing I contacted Takoto about; I'm glad you got that out of the way! :::::::I have a sorta unrelated question for you here: Would you mind sharing how you came across this Wiki?